1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to an electronic device for generating random data and, more particularly, to a random data generator with improved statistical properties.
2. Background Art
The closest known background art to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,703 issued 26 July 1983 to the same inventor. Patent '703, while an improvement over the prior art at the time, has the drawbacks of being subject to error sources which degrade the statistical properties of the random data output. These error sources include significant leakage currents from the capacitors required to operate the device and negative feedback which influences subsequent bits.